The contractor will use three methods to estimate direct, out-of-pocket costs of rearing children to an age of financial independence. Each method will utilize the 1972-1973 Consumer Expenditure Survey data for preparing basic estimates, supplemented in some instances with other data, such as the 1976 Health Interview Survey. The first method will estimate child costs in terms of additional family income required to maintain a given standard of living as children are born and mature (a "standard of living" approach). The second method constructs unit consumer scales and estimates child costs in terms of unit proportions for each category of expenditure (an extension of the "unit consumer scale" approach). The third method makes use of recent developments in demand system analysis that incorporate demographic variables directly into household demand equations (a "utility-based" approach).